pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Orange
Team Orange is one of the two teams representing Necessarius participating in the Battle of Arcanas. Creation Preliminaries Team Orange participates in the Battle of Arcanas preliminary event, Arcana Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first sixth teams to reach the battle ground, Abyssal Coliseum. *Team Orange passes on the main event in 2nd place. Day One Event: Hidden Arcanas Team Orange competes in the first event, "Hidden Arcanas". Players and their Arcanes must find the targeted Arcana selected in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoid being detected themselves, accidentally attacking the wrong Arcana or being attack otherwise - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Magician with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Orange selects Orange Ross and Gilbert to participate in this event. *The event is interrupted by Independent Arcane, Cheshire. *Orange finishes in fifth place, earning Team Orange 2 points. Battle: Souya Okido vs. Xai Vessalius After coming fifth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Souya Okido ane Eques to compete for Team Orange. *Souya Okido and his Arcane, Eques battle Xai Vessalius from Team Rufus. *Souya loses the battle, earning Team Orange no points. 1st Day Score = 2 (5th Place) Day Two Event: Chariot Arcana Chase Team Orange competes in the second event, "Chariot Arcana Chase". Players and their Arcanes are to race on top of interconnected chariots build with several traps and the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Orange selects Souya Okido and Eques to participate in this event. *Souya finishes in fifth place, earning Team Orange 2 points. Battle: Orange Ross vs. Shelly Rainsworth After coming fifth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 2, the organizers choose Orange Ross and Gilbert to compete for Team Orange. *Orange Ross and his Arcane, Gilbert battle Shelly Rainsworth of Team Rufus. *Orange wins the battle, earning Team Orange 10 points. 2nd Day Score = 12 (2nd Place) Day Three Event: Death-Time Arcana Team Orange participates in the third event, "Death-Time Arcana". Players have to attacked the target with "marked points" which will stop the "Death Clock" on the Team's leader within the time limit and if the player is attacked by another will loses the time on the clock. The participating Magician whose leader's clock stops within the time limit, wins the event. *Team Orange selects Lime Okido and Titania to participate in this event. *Lime finishes in second place, earning Team Orange 8 points. *Due to the rules granting a fourth member, Hibiya Amamiya joins Team Orange. Battle: Lime Okido vs. Hisui E. Rainsworth After coming in second in the third event, battle round takes place with match-ups based on audiences votes. For the third battle of day 3, the organizers choose Lime Okido and Titania to compete for Team Orange. *Lime Okido and her Arcane, Titania battle Hisui E. Rainsworth from Team Roku. *The battle results in a draw, earning Team Roku and Team Orange 5 points each. 3rd Day Score = 13 (3rd Place) Day Four Event: Arcana Sea Battle Team Orange participates in the fourth event, "Arcana Sea Battle". Players and their Arcane are placed in a virtual sea sphere and are required to knock other players out of the sphere. *Team Orange selects Hibiya Amamiya and Konoha to participate in this event. *Hibiya finishes in third place, earning Team Orange 6 points. Tag Battle: Orange Ross & Hibiya Amamiya vs. Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna After coming third in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 4, the organizers choose Orange Ross, Gilbert, Hibiya Amamiya and Konoha to compete for Team Orange. *Orange Ross and Hibiya Amamiya along with their Arcanes, Gilbert and Konoha battle Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna from Team Kagura. *The battle results in a draw, earning Team Orange and Team Kagura 5 points each. 4th Day Score = 11 (4th Place) Total Score = 38 ' Day Five Event Battle: Battle of the Arcanas Team Orange competes in the fifth event, "'Battle of the Arcanas". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Battle of the Arcanas competition. *Team Orange wins the event with 19 points, thus finished in 3rd place. Total Score (1st - 5th) = 57 (3rd Place) Battles & Events Category:Factions